Nights of Passion
by Kris1-2005
Summary: Summer and Ryan meet up at a club......when she takes him back to her hotel what happens? R for sexual content
1. Default Chapter

It's been about a year since Ryan returned to Chino after discovering Theresa was pregnant. Ryan was the father of Theresa's baby, a little boy in fact that they named Brett.

Ryan felt obligated to Theresa and ended up "reuniting" with her; although it wasn't any normal happy relationship. They hardly acknowledged each other. Ryan would start work at 7:30 sharp everyday, including Saturdays, and wouldn't arrive home until 6 each night. He would normally spend the evening taking care of Brett to give Theresa a break to let her go to the store or visit friends or just let her relax. By 9:30 Ryan would retire to bed with maybe a kiss good night. He never held her in bed or touched her in any way a woman wanted to be touched.

Friday morning came along and Theresa dropped Ryan off at work.

"Why don't you go out tomorrow night? Go out, have fun. You haven't done anything in months, you deserve it Ryan." Theresa offered.

"Thanks but you need your break from Brett Theresa. I'm at work all day long while you're home taking care of him." Ryan replied.

"RYAN!" Theresa said.

Ryan hesitated but agreed, he did need a change even if it was only for one night.

Ryan didn't make plans with anyone but instead went out alone. He made his way to a bar just outside of Chino; he didn't really want to be around anyone he knew.

He walked in the bar and made his way to the bartender for a double shot of rum and coke. He downed it quickly and ordered another before turning around to observe the place.

The bar was pretty packed and Ryan couldn't help himself checking out the countless 'fine looking' woman in the bar. He finished his second drink and signalled the bartender for another.

Ryan waited for his drink and heard someone call out to him, he quickly turned around.

"Summer?" Ryan said surprised.

"OMG CHINO!" Summer said, "What are you doing here?"

Summer wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

"Got the night off of baby duty." Ryan chuckled.

"So the baby was yours huh?" Summer replied.

Ryan nodded and turned away to get his drink, "What brings you here?"

"Hiding!" Summer replied, "From Cohen, Coop, the step monster. I usually come on Saturday nights. It's far enough away so no one knows where I am!"

"So you and Seth are???" Ryan asked.

"We're figuring things out, since he returned it hasn't been the same." Summer replied.

"How's Marissa?" Ryan asked downing his third drink.

"Angry! Depressed! She's basically in a dark place right now." Summer informed.

Summer downed her drink as well, "And she's screwing the yard guy!"

Ryan did not want to hear about Marissa screwing anyone other than himself. He looked at his empty glass and over at Summer's, "Refill?"

Summer nodded. Once Ryan got their drinks Summer signalled for them to sit down. They found a booth and sat down.

"So you and Theresa together?" Summer asked.

"Technically yes, physically no!" Ryan replied.

"Not getting any of the good stuff huh?" Summer teased.

Ryan laughed, "I haven't been with a woman since Theresa got pregnant!"

"Really? Poor boy, maybe someone in this club can help you out!" Summer laughed, "Cohen and I haven't had sex in about three months and I'm about to go crazy!"

Ryan laughed, "Why three months? Maybe someone in the club can help you out too!"

"He did something that hurt me, but that doesn't matter right now." Summer replied.

Ryan stared at her for a second, "You want to get out of here?"

"Yeah, I have a hotel room with lots of alcohol!" Summer said.

Ryan and Summer arrived back at the hotel and got into the elevator and finally made it to her room.

Summer immediately poured the shots. Summer waited until Ryan joined her and they shot them. As Summer poured the next set Ryan couldn't help noticing her perfect body, he stared at her the way her extremely low rise jeans hugged her curves perfectly and how her shirt left Ryan dreaming about what she had to offer. Summer turned towards him feeling his eyes on her.

Their bodies were so close together. Summer couldn't help noticing his muscular body through his shirt. Without thinking she lifted her hand and placed it on his chest feeling how solid his body was. Ryan looks down at her wanting to kiss her so badly.

She slid her hand slowly down his chest and down his abs, feeling the ripples. Ryan put his hands on her waist and slowly let them up under her shirt; he slid his hands up and pulled the shirt up over her head revealing her red laced bra. He slid his hands down her body until he found her belt; he unbuckled them and pulled them off her revealing the matching red laced panties.

He walked up behind her and unhooked her bra. As he eased it from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor he moved in close behind, pressing against her. He cupped her tits in his hands and tweaked the nipples gently between his thumbs and forefingers.

"Ryan, do you know how horny I am?" Summer whispered leaning back into him as he played with her tits.

"As horny as I am?" Ryan asked now kissing her neck, "you are so hot you know that?"

"How hot?" Summer moaned still backside pressed against his body, his hands exploring the front part of her while his lips explored her neck.

"Can't you feel how hot I think you are?" Ryan whispered pressing his dick into her.

Summer smiled. "But tell me how hot I am!"

"You're sexy, your body is tight and curved and your skin is like silk." He moaned, "Your tits are perfect in my hands, you're making my dick hard!"

Ryan ran his hands down her stomach playing with the ring in her belly button, she gasped, and "You like that? Does that turn you on?"

Summer moaned, "oh yeah!"

"Do I turn you on?" Ryan whispered.

Summer turned her body around so she was facing him, she took his hand and brushed it against her red laced panties, "Wet!"

Summer leaned up and kissed him, the kiss was hot.....it was like they've waited forever to touch each others mouth. Ryan let his tongue explore her mouth. While they kissed Summer played with his shirt, pulling it up until they finally pulled their mouths away from each other with just enough time to pull his shirt up over his head.

"Fuck Summer!" He said in between kisses.

"Ryan do you want to fuck me?" Summer said pushing him towards the bed, "Don't you want to bang me? You haven't fucked a woman in months!"

They tumbled onto the bed together giggling and kissing. Ryan pulled away and pinned her against the bed and started kissing down her body. Summer gasped knowing what was coming; she pulled his back up to her lips. He kissed her and started back down her body.

"Ryan, don't." Summer moaned.

"Why not?" Ryan asked.

"Because no one has ever done that to me before." Summer said.

"What?" Ryan laughed, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Really!" Summer replied.

"Come it'll be great, believe me.......all women love it, you'll wonder why you've never done it before." Ryan said kissing her stomach, running his tongue around her belly ring.

Summer was put her head down on the bed and Ryan continued down her body. He ran his hands across her inner thighs causing Summer to shiver and eventually had his tongue running against her slit.

She moaned at the feeling of his wet tongue against her. He brushed his tongue against her clit, moving it faster and faster as she moaned and moaned more. He let his fingers enter her, moving them with her moans. Summer had her heels pressed against the small of his back as she screamed his name. After a few minutes she couldn't handle it any more and pulled him back up to her for a kiss.

"Did you like that?" Ryan whispered in-between kisses.

"Hell yeah!" Summer moaned in-between kisses.

She flipped them around and started to go down on him, "No need Summer, I'm already hard just from the thought of being with you....you sure you want to do this?"

Summer made her way back up to his lips and kissed him, "More than you know!"

Ryan smiled and kissed her and ran his hands down to her hips. She sat up and let him glide her body over his until her pussy was brushing against his dick. He moaned at the thought of banging a woman again, at the thought of banging Summer. He let her body lower onto his, letting his dick enter her.

Summer gasped as she lowered herself more and more onto him. He felt her contract and he moaned at the feeling of her tight pussy against his dick. He could tell she hadn't had many partners and he loved it, normally the girls he had been with had also been with half of Chino.

"Summer..." Ryan moaned as he was finally entirely inside of her.

Summer let out a gasp and Ryan guided her hips slowly up and down. Their bodies moved together in rhythm, when she lowered herself he pressed up against her. Their bodies worked slowly at first and increased speed as they got more and more into it. Summer put her head back as she rode Ryan's dick, gasping and moaning at every push of their bodies. The sex became forceful, their bodies were colliding together as hard as they could.

Summer was panting loudly and Ryan could tell she was getting weak. He sat up against her, "How does it feel?"

Summer sighed and leaned into kiss him. Ryan continued kissing her and lowered Summer onto the bed and started banging her again. He felt as if he could cum at anytime but he was definitely not ready to finish.

He loved fucking Summer, not just because she was hot and any guy would, but because it was wrong. She was his brother's girlfriend and he had a girlfriend himself. He loved fucking her because she was Marissa's best friend and no one will ever find out, they just couldn't.

"Ryan..." She moaned as he continued forcing his dick inside of her, "You're making me cum!"

Summer's clit was swollen and hard and with every move of Ryan's dick it was brushing against it, driving her crazy. His dick was bigger than Seth's and it felt so much better, he was a better fuck then Cohen could ever be.

Ryan worked her harder, his body was tired and his dick was about to explode he just didn't want to finish with her. Eventually Summer could feel his dick pulsate inside of her and knew he was about to cum. She lifted her body up and kissed him as both their bodies came at the same time....Ryan's body jerked as did Summers.

Summer fell down to the bed, gasping and breathing heavily.

Ryan fell down next to her and wiped the sweat from his face and looked over at Summer.

"OMG Chino! OMG!" Summer laughed looking back at him.

Ryan rolled onto his side and brought his hand over to Summers body, caressing it and leaned into kiss her.

"I shouldn't say this to you but that was the best sex I've ever had." Summer sighed and Ryan rested his forehead against hers.

"You're telling me!" Ryan replied, "I don't think I'll ever have sex that good again."

"Why not?" Summer whispered.

"Because having sex with you is incredible." Ryan sighed kissing her again.

"We can never have sex again?" Summer asked.

Ryan pulled away from her and studied her face, "You're with Seth.....my brother."

Summer looked down, "He doesn't have to know."

"I'm with Theresa." Ryan replied now kissing her again.

Summer kissed him back, "So...it didn't stop you tonight!"

"When will you be back?" Ryan moaned in-between kisses.

"2 weeks!" Summer replied, "Same place, same time?"

"Will you let me go down on you again?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"If it is anything like what you did earlier you can do it anytime, anywhere!" summer replied.

Ryan kissed her once more and got up out of the bed.

"You leaving?" Summer asked sitting up in bed, "Can't you spend the night? We can do this again tomorrow morning!"

"Theresa will probably stay up wondering where I am." Ryan sighed and put his clothes on.

"Oh." Summer sighed.

Once Ryan was completely dressed and had his shoes on Summer crawled out of bed....still completely nude.

"Meet you here at 10 in two weeks?" Summer asked wrapping her arms around him.

Ryan smiled and leaned in to kiss her, "2 weeks! Wear something sexy!"

Summer laughed, "I'm going to be thinking about tonight till then."

Ryan laughed, "I think I'm going to have blue balls for two weeks straight!"

Summer smiled, "Bye!"

Ryan smiled back and left through the door feeling completely satisfied but annoyed that he had to go home to Theresa.

Theresa was waiting for him when he came through the door, luckily Summer hadn't worn any perfume because Theresa definitely would have smelled it off of him.

"How was your night?" Theresa asked.

"All right, not very eventful." Ryan sighed thinking back, "I'm going to get a shower, I smell like that stupid bar. You staying awake?"

"That's too bad; I'll be awake when you get out of the shower, are you coming to bed then?" Theresa smiled.

"Yeah." Ryan replied.

Ryan made his way to the bathroom and got a cold shower. When he came out he was wearing boxers, Theresa was watching tv in their room when he arrived back into it.

He crawled into bed beside her, Theresa looked over at him, "You look like going out was exactly what you needed, you seem relaxed."

Ryan nodded, "I guess it was."

"You tired?" Theresa asked.

"A little, not bad though. How was Brett tonight?" Ryan asked.

"Great actually, he's a good kid." Theresa replied, "He reminds me so much of you."

Ryan smiled; he did love his little boy.

Theresa got up out of bed and turned the light off. She pulled her rode off revealing a revealing pj set, Ryan couldn't help but notice from the glare of the tv. She crawled back into bed, Ryan's eyes still following her feeling himself get aroused by the sight of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks went by….

"Do you mind if I go out tonight?" Ryan asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could rent a movie or go play pool tonight." Theresa replied.

"Really? Cause I kind of made plans tonight." Ryan stated.

"Really? With Who?" Theresa asked.

"Oh, um, actually with Seth." Ryan lied.

"Seth?" Theresa questioned.

"Yeah, its ok right? Maybe we can do something tomorrow." Ryan suggested.

"Yeah sure, tomorrow." Theresa responded with a suspicious look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"Its just the last time I had to force you to go out." Theresa said.

"And I'm happy you did." Ryan replied.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about that night." Theresa informed.

Ryan waited for her to continue.

"We had sex that night. We never talked about it and you haven't even kissed me since." Theresa said.

"Um I don't know Theresa." Ryan replied.

"Ryan I was happy we did." Theresa stated.

"Look can we talk about this tomorrow. I've got to go." Ryan said.

Theresa nodded but was obviously disappointed.

Ryan arrived at the hotel and asked for Summer Roberts room. Once he found it he knocked on the door. Summer answered it but was on her cell phone.

"Cohen I've got to go." Summer said. She pointed to the bar for Ryan to help himself. Ryan nodded.

"Yeah I promise we'll get dinner tomorrow." Summer said. Ryan poured them both a drink.

"I love you too, good night Cohen." Summer said and closed her phone and looked over at Ryan.

Ryan smiled at her and passed her a drink, "How's Seth and the Cohens?"

"Great. There was a benefit party last weekend and we actually had fun. Coop went, she's stopped drinking and stopped fucking the yard guy." Summer said.

Ryan smiled and Summer noticed.

"You know she was asking about you. She really misses you." Summer replied.

Ryan nodded.

"You know you can tell me you miss her too." Summer said.

"Of course I do but I'm with Theresa." Ryan replied.

"Doesn't stop you from fucking me." Summer stated.

Ryan nodded, "True but.."

"But there's no feelings involved in this, its all about sex." Summer interrupted.

Ryan nodded, "It's the same for you right?"

"Yeah sorry but you aren't my type." Summer said, "Apart from the sex thing."

Ryan laughed.

"I must say though, you are an amazing fuck Chino!" Summer flirted.

Ryan smiled, "You're not so bad yourself."

Summer inched closer to him and slipped her fingers slightly under his belt.

"Can I tell you something?" Summer whispered.

"Sure, what?" Ryan answered.

"I dreamt about that night for the last two weeks." Summer informed sliding her fingers further down into his pants.

Ryan leaned down and kissed her lips. Summer kissed back. Ryan started pushing her towards the bed but Summer pulled away, "I want to go out."

"This is better." Ryan mumbled pressing his lips back against hers.

Summer kissed him but pulled away, "I'm going out, getting drunk, having a few dances and then I'm coming back here to get laid."

Ryan watched her.

"Are you coming with me or not?" Summer asked pressing her lipstick against her lips, "Cause it'll be a shame if I find someone better!"

Ryan sighed, "Why don't we do it now and then when we get back?"

Summer laughed, "You coming?"

Ryan gulped the last of his drink and followed her out the door and went to a club of Summers choosing. It was small but full of people their age.

Ryan ordered two drinks and met Summer at a table. A guy was there chatting Summer up. When he sat down Summer winked at him and returned her eyes to the guy. Summer continued chatting and Ryan returned to the bar. He ordered three shots for himself and another drink before returning to Summer.

"Where did that guy go?" Ryan asked sitting down.

"When he realized I wasn't going home with him he left for that slut!" Summer said, "Anyways I knew he wouldn't compare to you in bed."

Ryan smiled, "Probably not!"

"Want to get out of here?" Summer asked, "I'm starving and I need to get energy for later."

Ryan downed his drink and followed Summer out of the club and across the street to a pizza joint.

"Pizza gives me lots of energy!" Summer hinted.

"Eat up then." Ryan laughed handing her another slice.

Once they were finished eating they headed back to the hotel.

Summer's room was located on the sixth floor.

Summer pushed the up button to get the elevator. She then turned to Ryan and winked at him before approaching him.

"I can't wait to get you out of those clothes." Ryan whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and inched them up under her skirt letting her ass fill his palms.

"I can't wait to be out of these clothes." Summer agreed pressing her hips into his body and let her lips meet his.

The elevator beeped and they pulled away to enter the elevator. Ryan's hands wondered Summers body till the elevator reached the sixth floor. They headed towards Summers room but Summer quickly pushed Ryan back around the corner the turned.

"Coops waiting outside my room." Summer whispered.

"Marissa? Why?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know but you can't come to my room." Summer replied.

"It would hurt her." Ryan said concerned.

"Exactly, plus she'd never forgive you." Summer said, "You'd never have another chance with her again."

Ryan nodded, "I'll go home."

"Go downstairs get another room, charge it to my credit card and I'll let Coop know you're staying here….and I'll tell her to go see you." Summer said, "Then maybe tomorrow before you leave we can finish what we started tonight?"

Ryan smiled and got back into the elevator.

Summer started back towards her room, "Coop?"

"Hey Sum, I needed to get away and decided to come here." Marissa said.

Summer nodded and let her in, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I don't know. I was tempted to drink and I needed a friend."

Summer gave her a hug.

"I was half expecting you to come back with a guy. I was thinking that's why you come here on some Saturdays." Marissa confessed.

"Coop you know I love Cohen." Summer said.

"I know Sum, It was crazy for me to have eaven thought that." Marissa replied.

"Coop I have some news that might make you feel better." Summer said.

"Realy what?" Marissa asked.

Summer's face lite up, "Ryan is staying in this hotel tonight."

"What?" Marissa asked.

"I ran into him earlier. We had coffee." Summer lied.

"How is he?" Marissa asked.

"He was the father of Theresa's baby, he has a son named Brett. Him and Theresa aren't happy. He misses you Coop." Summer said.

Marissa looked out the window.

"Coop, go see him." Summer suggested.

"Do you think he'll want to see me?" Marissa asked.

"YEAH!" Summer said and picked up the phone to see what room he had gotten.

"Room 154 Coop, go see him." Summer said.

Marissa smiled and left.

Summer called Ryan's room to let him know the story she told Marissa. Ryan thanked Summer and hung the phone up.

Marissa slowly walked to his room. What was she going to say, how was she going to feel seeing him again, how was he going to be like when he saw her?

She finally reached his room and raised her hand to knock but pulled away. She finally found enough courage and pushed herself to lightly tap on the door.

She was half expecting him not to answer.

Ryan jumped up once he heard the light knock. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Marissa?" He said trying to act surprised.

"Hey." She said quietly, "Are you busy?"

"No, No." He mumbled, "Come in?"

Marissa nodded, "How are you?"

"Alive." He replied honestly.

Marissa nodded.

"How are you?" Ryan asked letting her into the room.

"Alive." Marissa smiled.

"I came to see Summer and she told me you were here, I hope you don't mind that I came to see you." Marissa asked.

Ryan didn't say anything for a minute, "I'm happy you're here."

Marissa smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"I hear you are a daddy to a little boy, Brett?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, he's great. Looks like me, want to see a picture?" Ryan asked.

Marissa nodded and Ryan pulled his wallet out of his pocket to show her the picture.

Marissa looked at the picture; it was definitely Ryan's child; same eyes, same nose, same smile.

Marissa sat down on the bed, "How is Theresa?"

"Uh, honestly?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." Marissa replied.

"We don't really spend much time together. I work all day, come home and watch Brett for a couple hours to give Theresa a break and go to bed." Ryan replied.

"I'm sorry about that." Marissa said.

"Don't be." Ryan replied sitting next to her on the bed.

Marissa looked up and met Ryan's eyes and they just looked at each other for half a minute.

"I'm sorry Marissa." Ryan said.

Marissa looked down, "For what?"

"For leaving Newport, for leaving you." Ryan said.

"You did what you had to do Ryan." Marissa replied.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Ryan said, "For hurting myself."

"Hurting yourself?" Marissa asked.

"I think about you every day Marissa." Ryan stated.

Marissa looked up at him again, "I think about you every day."

Ryan leaned into her and brushed his lips against Marissa's, he waited for her to pull away and when she didn't he pressed his lips harder against hers. She didn't pull back and she let her mouth open, letting herself fall into the kiss she dreamt about.


	3. Chapter 3

Marissa pulled her lips away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Ryan apologised.

"Its not that Ryan, you're drunk and you have a girlfriend." Marissa sighed.

"Marissa, I'm only with Theresa because of Brett. I don't love her I'm still in love with you." Ryan said taking her hand into his.

Marissa looked away, "Why didn't you call me after you left?"

"Because it hurt too much." Ryan confessed, "And I wanted to make it easier for everybody including you."

"Are you and Theresa physically together?" Marissa asked.

"To be honest we have been once, I came home one night after drinking and things happened. We never had any kind of intimacy before or after that night, not even a kiss." Ryan replied.

"Ryan I've been with someone else since you've been gone, I'm not anymore." Marissa said.

"Were you in love with him?" Ryan asked.

"No." Marissa answered.

"Why not?" Ryan asked.

Marissa looked at him, "Because I can't get over you."

Ryan pulled her into him for a hug.

"Ryan I wish you could come back and take Brett on the weekends or something." Marissa sighed.

"So do I." Ryan replied.

"Than do it Ryan." Marissa said looking into his eyes.

"It's not that simple." Ryan answered.

"It could be. The Cohen's miss you, Seth misses you, hell even Summer misses you and you know I miss you." Marissa said.

Ryan met her eyes, "I miss everyone too, especially you."

"At least think about it Ryan, please." Marissa begged.

Ryan nodded, "I promise."

"Well I should go I guess." Marissa said about to stand up.

"Don't go." Ryan asked, "Stay the night."

Marissa looked at him, "Stay the night?"

"I just want to be near you, can I just hold." Ryan asked.

Marissa stood up and smiled, "I'm just going to go to the washroom."

Ryan smiled. When she returned she was wearing her t-shirt and underwear and she crawled into bed beside Ryan. Ryan kissed her lightly and wrapped his arm around her holding her close to him before shutting his eyes to go to sleep.

The next morning Ryan's cell was beeping which woke Ryan up. Marissa was up and gone, she had left a note for him on the nightstand saying she got his cell phone number by calling hers with his, he number was left on his cell phone and she would call him. Ryan picked up his cell phone and noticed there were 12 missed calls.

Theresa dialled home since it was Theresa who had called.

"Ryan where the hell are you?" Theresa asked.

"Sorry Theresa, Seth and I had to much to drink so I grabbed a hotel room for the night." Ryan replied.

"You should have called; I could have come and got you." Theresa replied.

"I know I'm sorry." Ryan said.

"Well are you coming home now?" Theresa asked.

"I'll be home soon." Ryan said.

Ryan hung the phone up and jumped into the shower, while he was in the shower he heard a knock on the door. He jumped out of the shower, throwing a towel around his waist he opened the door expecting to find Marissa on the other side.

"Summer." Ryan said letting her in.

"Hey." Summer said admiring his soaking wet body.

Summer laid her purse down, "I just talked to Marissa, she's almost home now."

Ryan nodded, "She left a note."

"You should call her if she doesn't call you right away." Summer said.

"She'll call." Ryan smiled running his hand through his hair, it was dripping down his face.

Summer wanted him badly, he was looking was too good standing in front of her soaking wet and with only a thin towel covering his manhood.

She pushed him up against the wall letting their lips meet, he wrapped his arms around her body. She could feel the heat rise off his body as she pressed her body tightly into his.

She let her lips travel down his face, to his neck and down to his nipples, "I wanted you so bad last night."

Ryan pulled her lips back up to his and kissed her. He led them over to the bed and pushed her down on it.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as he started unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her perky breasts, "You're what every man desires."

He let his tongue swivel around her nipples causing them to harden, he lightly ran his hands down her body until he reached her pants. He let his tongue glide across the crotch of her pants before unbuttoning them, he pulled them off slowly. She wasn't wearing anything under her clothes, she was completely naked and he could of fucked her right then and there.

He let his mouth move down her body slowly until he just about reached the spot that was aching to be touched. He then brought his lips down and started kissing her ankle moving his way up. Summer moaned at his every touch, waiting impatiently for his wet tongue to meet her wet pussy.

He finally arrived there and slowly let his tongue meet her pussy. She moaned as he quickly flicked it at her clit, causing it to harden at every brush. Ryan let his fingers enter her body trying to find the g-spot the ached to be touched.

Summer arched her back as he brushed his fingers against it, "Holly fuck Ryan!"

"Fuck me Ryan!" She begged gripping her fists onto the blanket.

Ryan obeyed her demand and let himself enter her, she was wet, his dick glided into her with ease. The warmth surrounded his dick and it turned him on even more. He moved himself in and out of her.

"Summer." The words just left his mouth as he enjoyed every thrust into her body.

"Faster Ryan, Faster." She moaned.

He thrusted against he faster and harder.

"Oh god Ryan!" She screamed, "Yes, right there Ryan."

Ryan continued fucking her.

Ryan felt Summer tighten around his dick, he knew she was about to cum. He kept himself from coming until she was ready.

"Ryan, oh my god!" She screamed as she cam. Ryan's body finally came, he lowered himself onto her kissing her as they both orgasm together.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan kissed Summer.

"So you and Coop, how did it go?" Summer asked laying light kisses on his chest.

"We talked, we kissed, and we went to sleep." Ryan replied.

"I already know her details; tell me how you are feeling about it." Summer said allowing her hand to trail down his body.

"I can't wait to see her again, I love her." Ryan confessed.

"Really?!" Summer said happily just as her cell phone went off. She jumped up to get it, Ryan watched her naked body run to the phone.

"Hello?" Summer answered.

"Really, ok I'm leaving now." Summer said and started putting her clothes on.

"Ok I'll see you soon." Summer said and hung up the phone.

"So that was Cohen, we're having dinner with his parents, his grandfather and Julie, Jimmy and Hailey and Coop!" Summer informed.

Ryan nodded, "When can we do this again?" Ryan asked.

"In 2 weeks? Same place, same time?" Summer replied.

Ryan smiled and stood up and looked into the washroom, "The showers still on!"

Summer laughed, "I guess you got a little distracted did you?"

Ryan nodded, "So are you going to tell Seth you saw me?"

"Well yeah! I'm taking full credit for getting Romeo and Juliet back together." Summer replied.

"We're not back together." Ryan stated.

"But you will be, you're going to go home and tell Theresa why you haven't been giving her total dedication to the relationship and you will be banging on Marissa's door before you know it." Summer said.

"What about Brett?" Ryan reminded.

"Lots of kids grow up in broken homes Ryan, I was, Coop is. He's probably better off cause you'll get an education and a good job and you'll be able to support him better." Summer said, "Anyways I've got to go, think about it ok?"

Summer left, but not before one last kiss and Ryan shut the door and turned off the shower.

His cell phone started ringing, "Hello?"

"Are you coming home?" Theresa asked.

"I'm leaving now Theresa." Ryan said and hung the phone up.

When he arrived home he walked through the door and Theresa was on the couch feeding Brett.

"Hey." Ryan slightly smiled.

"My mom offered to baby-sit tonight so we can go out." Theresa informed.

Ryan nodded in acceptance, "I'm going to change."

Theresa nodded, a few minutes later Ryan returned to the room. Ryan's cell went off; Theresa picked it up and looked at Ryan. Ryan felt a lump in his throat.

"It's the Cohen's, here." Theresa passes the phone to Ryan.

"Hello?" Ryan answered.

"Ryan, its Sandy. How are you?" Sandy asked.

"Sandy hi. Good, yourself?" Ryan replied.

"Good, I'm calling to see if you, Brett and Theresa would like to join us tonight. We're having a family dinner and it wouldn't be complete without you." Sandy asked.

"We'd love to Sandy but today isn't the best time." Ryan replied.

"Are you sure because we'd all love to see you and Brett." Sandy said.

"I don't think so but how about I talk it over with Theresa and I'll get back to you in a few minutes?" Ryan asked.

"Sure think." Sandy replied and hung up.

"What was that about?" Theresa asked.

"They're having a family dinner tonight and they wanted us to go." Ryan replied.

"And you don't want to go?" Theresa asked.

"No, I'd like to go its just I don't think it's a good idea. Everyone's going to be there. Marissa and her family and I think it'll be uncomfortable for you and them." Ryan said sincerely not trying to sound rude.

"Why don't you go, take Brett cause I'm sure the Cohen's would love to see him and we can go out another time." Theresa offered.

"You can come to if you want." Ryan said.

"No you're right, I'll make everyone uncomfortable and I'll definitely be uncomfortable." Theresa said.

"I'll stay home to." Ryan offered.

"No, you go. Have fun and remember to come home." Theresa said, "I haven't been away from my boy for longer than a couple hours since he's been born."

Ryan nodded and about an hour later Brett and Ryan were driving to Newport. They arrived around 2:30; Kirsten and Sandy were home and excited to see them.

"Where's Seth?" Ryan asked.

"He's out with Summer, they're supposed to pick Marissa up and be back here by 3." Kirsten replied.

Just then Seth came into the house with summer and Marissa. Ryan and the Cohen's heard Seth tell them to go upstairs and he'd be right up. Seth entered the kitchen.

"Ryan OMG, what are you doing here?" Seth asked, "Where's Theresa?"

"I'm here for dinner. Theresa decided to stay home, she wasn't up to coming." Ryan replied.

"Summer told me she ran into you last night and that you and Marissa maybe getting back together." Seth said.

"I thought that you and Theresa were…" Sandy said.

"We are but things aren't, you know." Ryan replied, "I don't know what's happening."

"Ryan, Marissa's upstairs. Come on she'll be so happy to see you." Seth said dragging Ryan.

"I'll watch Brett for you. Go be a 17 year old again." Kirsten said.

Ryan smiled and followed Seth upstairs. Half way up the stairs Ryan's cell phone rang, he stopped to answer it.

"Hello?" Ryan answered.

"Hey." Marissa said.

"Marissa, hi." Ryan laughed.

"What's so funny?" Marissa asked.

"Where are you?" Ryan asked.

"At the Cohen's, in Seth's room." Marissa replied.

"Do me a favour and go out into the hall to talk to me." Ryan asked.

Marissa was confused but obeyed his request. Ryan was waiting for her when she came out into the hall, a huge smile wiped over her face and she threw her arms around him.


End file.
